


Library

by CrimsonFirebreeze



Series: The Arcana [8]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 20:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFirebreeze/pseuds/CrimsonFirebreeze
Summary: Post-Arcana events:Alyce has resumed learning medicine from Julian. However, her pregnancy has him worrying a little too much for her tastes.





	Library

**Author's Note:**

> Because I am trash and I need fluff in my life and so do you.

The silence of the library is only ever broken by the sounds of the birds outside. It’s not an ideal soundtrack to my studies but it is better than deafening silence. My eyes are starting to hurt from deciphering Julian’s handwriting. When it isn't completely illegible, it’s almost too small to read. I adore the man, but I’m internally cursing him. I rub my temples, resting my head on the cool wooden desk, worn smooth from use. My body is so tired of sitting here at his old desk. I need to stretch. I look over the books on the desk, ones selected by Julian for my studies. I need a few others that he didn’t grab. Now is as good as time as any other to get them.

I stand, stretching my arms above my head and arching my back. Joints pop and it feels better than it should. I wander down the aisles, half heartedly searching for the right book. I find it and of course, it’s just out of my reach. I look around and there isn’t a stool or ladder to be seen, not that I should be climbing either of those. I glare at the offending book for a moment and go up on tiptoes, stretching as far as my arm will allow trying to catch the spine. It’s useless, I know it, but I am stubborn. 

“Allow me.”

Julian’s black gloved hand takes the book from the shelf with absolutely no extra effort. I tilt my head back to look at him and he is smiling down at me with that cocky and charming smile. He plants a kiss on my forehead, his free hand wrapping around my waist and pulling me against him. 

“What are you doing here,” I ask, not entirely unhappy to see him.

“It’s slow today,” he answers, nuzzling into my hair. “I thought I might be more help here.”

“Well, it is a good thing you showed up. I would be without a very important part of my curriculum.”

He turns me suddenly, taking my face in his hands, “Darling, you are pale, are you alright? Have I given you too much work today?”

“No. No… I just… I’m tired.”

He pulls his gloves off and presses his cool hand on my forehead. It feels nice and I lean into his touch.

“If it’s too much then you should rest, Alyce. All of this can wait.”

“No,” I protest. “And don’t look at me like that. If you put me on bedrest, I might smother you with your own pillow.”

Julian smiles, his hands cupping my face again. I know that look in his eye. He’s going to say something that will annoy me simply because he knows it annoys me.

“What if I say it’s Doctor’s Orders?” 

“Even worse, you cheeky son of a--”

He cuts me off with a kiss, chuckling. “You’re adorable. And you’ve been spending too much time at the docks.”

“No such thing, according to you.”

He smiles, leaning against the bookshelf, idly flipping through the book he grabbed for me. “Did you finish with the other things I left for you.”

I roll my eyes. “Your writing is impossible. But, yes.”

“Then you’re done for the day.”

“You have to stop trying to protect me, Julian.”

He raises an eyebrow at my tone and snaps the book shut, placing it back on the shelf and out of my reach. He crosses his arms and studies me for a long moment and that look is back in his eye. He leans forward and I can tell that he can barely hide his smirk. I know what he’s going to say before he even says it. 

“Doctor’s orders.”

I want to smother him with his pillow. I hate those two words now more than ever and he absolutely knows it. His expression softens as I set my jaw, “It’s not just you I’m protecting, darling.” 

HIs hand comes to rest on my belly, only just beginning to round. My anger completely dissapates as I look down at his hand, the mark of a murderer branded there. He’s been through so much to get here. We both have. It’s only natural for him to be so protective now.

“Don’t you think I would know if it’s too much,” i try feebly.

“No,” he replies, though not cruelly. “You’re as bad as me, my dear. You’ll run yourself ragged if someone doesn’t keep an eye on you.” He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. “I love that about you, y’know.” 

“You love a lot of things about me.”

“I love everything about you.”

“I can’t stay mad at you when you say sweet things like that,” I purr, curling my fingers in his coat and pulling him down for kiss. He kisses back, slow, deep and lingering. It’s one of those kisses that I don’t want to end; like if he pulls away, he will take my breath with him and leave me gasping air.

“I hope I am not interrupting.” Nadia sounds more amused than annoyed.

Julian breaks the kiss and I can see the red in his cheeks before he turns to face the Countess, offering a deep bow, “Not at all.”

Nadia waves off the formalities,”I came to ensure Alyce was not overworking herself. Have you eaten?”

“No since Breakfast,” I answer. I don’t have to look at Julian, I can sense his worry building. It’s reflected briefly on Nadia’s face before she schools her expression.

“Dinner will be served in the dining hall in just a few minutes, if you two would join me?”

“We’d love to, thank you,” I reply. I’m not sure I can stomach all the rich food but I would be glad for Nadia’s company. I look up Julian and he simply nods in agreement. 

“Splendid. I’ll leave you to prepare.” 

She flashes a knowing smile as she turns to leave. 

“Breakfast,” Julian asks, incredulous, pulling on his gloves again.

“You too, I think,” I say smugly as his stomach gives him away. 

“I’m not pregnant. You are.”

“And I am nauseous all the time, love.“ I reach up and caress his cheek. “Please stop fretting.”

“That is asking too much,” he replies, pressing his forehead to mine.

“I know it is and I love you for it. Now, let’s not keep Nadia waiting.”


End file.
